Movie Night
by LadySaxophone
Summary: What sort of holo-movie would a Force-ghost recommend? -Challenge by t-rex989-
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was a challenge sent to me by t-rex989. I must thank you for the plot bunny and I must apologize for how late I was posting it. Oh, and Miss Pippin (my little sister) and I have decided to write this particular story together! ^_^ I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the New Jedi Order, (and the only Jedi in said Order, as of yet) was sitting calmly in his quarters when it happened.<p>

Now, let's get one thing straight, Luke is pretty good with weird. His mentor kept talking to him after he'd died, his other mentor couldn't speak with proper grammer, his father turned out to be a half-robot Sith Lord, and he'd accidentally kissed his twin sister...twice. Oh yes, Luke was practically the king of weird.

That of course didn't mean that the sudden appearance of an unfamiliar blue man didn't startle him. Quite the contrary. However, drawing from his vast experience, Luke recovered fairly quickly. He gave his transparent guest a deep bow, and quietly inquired;

"Can I help you, Master?"

He hoped that was proper protecal for dead visiting Jedi Masters. The only one he'd encountered had been his friend for quite some time, and Ben normally set the topic of conversation. Luckily his guest seemed like a very laid back person-er spirit, and even looked slightly amused by his proper greeting.

"Well met, young Luke. How is everything going?"

Had this ghost just popped by for a visit? Did he know him from some place? That would be terribly awkward, forgetting your dead friend. Not to mention pretty heartless. Luke stared hard at the blue face, trying to spot anything familiar. The spector was tall, much taller than Luke himself, and sported a trim beard and long flowing hair tied back in a half up, half down style. Although the man had quite a kind, peaceful looking face, there was nothing that triggered Luke's memory. Like most people caught in such a situation, he decided to play along.

"Er...well, everything is fine. Why? Is there something you came to warn me about?" Force-ghosts normally didn't show up without some reason, but this particular fellow shook his head.

"Oh no, nothing to worry about yet. I just dropped by for a visit. Oh, and I have a little gift for you!"

The ghost floated over to Luke's cluttered desk and dumped three holo movies on it. Once they left the Jedi Master's hands they lost their blue tinge and transparency. Luke stood in awe.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?"

The man graced him with a gentle smile.

"It was the will of the Force, which I am one with."

"What are they?" Luke inquired going over to examine his "gift". A color picture of his dead visitor was splashed across the front. Had he been wrong?

"Were you an actor in life?*"

"Stars above, no!" the man laughed hardily, but then looked slightly thoughtful. "Come to think of it, Obi Wan was always the better actor of the two of us, actually."

"You know Ben?" Luke jumped at the chance of any identifying information. Luckily the man seemed forth coming.

"Know him? Why he was my scrawny little apprentice for years! He probably mentioned me, I'm Master Qui Gon Jinn." The ghost stuck out a azure hand, which Luke stared at awkwardly.

"...You do know that I won't be able to shake your hand, right?" This was tested knowledge for Luke. On Dagobah, he'd attempted to poke Ben a couple of times to no avail, his hand shot straight through. Obi Wan of course proceeded to baffle him by somehow being able to sit down on a log.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, that gift isn't really just for you. I want you to share it with your charming little sister, her boyfriend, Chewbaca, Lando, oh and why not add C-3P0 and R2 to the mix? They always make things better!"

Luke wondered vaguely if the man had ever actually met Threepio.

"Anyway, these should be the holos you suggest for next week's movie night!"

"You know about that?" Luke flushed guiltily. The movie nights were a bit of an indulgence. After all, even Jedi, Princesses, and smugglers have to take breaks sometime!

"Oh yes, I actually provided these so you wouldn't be forced to watch another romance."

"Yeah, Leia can get pretty forceful..."

"Forceful...was that a pun? Nevermind, you enjoy those holo-movies, Luke, as much as you are capable."

And just like that, Qui Gon Jinn was gone and Luke was left pondering the rather ominous words "as much as you are capable."

**Later that Week**

"Alright, what holo should we watch tonight?"

Han was settled comfortably on the grungy couch in between Chewie and Leia. Lando's head was stuck in the cupboard where they kept the holos.

"How about the one about the space ship that crashed?" Leia piped up hopefully, "You know the one where the guy and girl fall in love, and he saves her..."

"NO!" Every Y chromosome in the room cut her off. Leia scowled.

"It was just a suggestion."

Han snorted, "Sweetheart, you practically have the holo memorized. Watch it on your own time."

"If only I actually _had _my own time. You just don't appreciate well done romance."

Lando rolled his eyes, "yeah, no surprise there!"

"I think we should watch one of these." Luke, quiet since coming into the room, sat cross legged on the floor with three unfamiliar holos in his hands. Han, interest piqued, peered over Luke's shoulder.

"Whatcha got there, Kid?"

"A dead Jedi Master dropped them off yesterday...he told me to enjoy them as much as I was capable."

"A dead Jedi visited you? Why didn't you tell me? That's what Force-sensitive twins are for, Flyboy!"

Luke barely contained a smirk, "Sorry, Leia."

"Episode One: The Phantom Menace" Han read aloud, taking the holo from Luke to get a closer look, "sounds promising."

"All in favor?"

Everyone seemed at least mildly interested, and hearing no objections, Luke popped the holo into the projector.


	2. Aggressive Negotiations

Author's Note: Ok so this is a Miss Pippin chapter. I'm sorry I haven't gotten to this, but I forgot to save on my computer the first time I wrote it and ended up having to rewrite the whole thing. Me and LadySaxophone decided to go together on this one and get it done a little faster. Originally this was supposed to be posted in March, but like I said forgot to save. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next installment of "Movie Night", Miss Pippin OUT!

The words "_A long time ago in a galaxy far far away_" appear on the screen.

"Oh please Luke not another chick-flick didn't we have enough with Leia?"Han complained.

"Han why would a wizened dead Jedi master give me a chick-flick holo?" Luke replied.

"Well who knows what they do in their spare time. For all we know they could be dancing the disco and laughing at all of us alive." Han said.

"Shut-up I want to see where this is going." Leia said.

The words "_Star Wars_" appear on the screen followed by the words "_Episode 1: The Phantom Menace_"

"Hmm maybe you were right Luke, but you have to admit it did start like that in Leia's holo." Lando said.

"Let's just get back to the movie. I don't really like the idea of Star Wars. How would you have a war with stars?" Luke said.

"_Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute."_

"Oh that can't be good." Leia said worriedly.

"No kidding!" Lando added nervously.

"Would you mind explaining this to us who are not of Senator back ground?" Han asked.

"It means that the places where pilots go to deliver trade items have been taxed, making the prices rise." Leia explained.

"Well that makes much more sense." Chewie barked.

"I'm glad I was of service."

"_Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo."_

"How can they possibly do that? Those poor people will starve without the trade systems." Leia said outraged.

"Mind explaining?" Luke calmly said.

"The Trade Federation is refusing to pay the taxes and has stopped giving that poor planet supplies by putting up a blockade." Leia translated.

"_While the Congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy to settle the conflict."_

"Well at least somebody is doing something. I've learned the Senate takes forever to decide on something." Leia said hotly.

"So the Jedi Order was still around during that time." Luke observed.

"So let me get this straight. These guys are mad that the taxes went up so in protest they set up a blockade around a small planet and won't ship trade to it?" Han questioned.

"Yep, that's about it." Lando supplied.

After these words floated off into space, a scene appeared inside a ship with two hooded figures. The pilot of the ship requested landing on one of the blockade ships, and received a positive. Also they received a reminder that the Trade Federation blockade was entirely legal.

"I don't care if it's legal! Those poor people on Naboo are starving because of your selfishness!" Leia cried.

"Calm down, Leia. It's only a movie." Luke said.

"Still they're risking lives all for the sake of money. They're as selfish and corrupted as the Empire!" Leia exclaimed.

A droid appeared that looked similar to C-Threepio to lead the eerily hooded figures away.

"Hm that protocol droid looks familiar, don't you think R2?" C-Threepio said speaking for the first time throughout the whole movie.

"Well it should she's your make, I met her right before I met you." R2 responded. At this Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, and Lando all turned around.

"Wait a sec, you were there?" Luke asked astonished.

"Well of course I was there, what, did you think I was picking daisies through a sunny meadow before you bought me?" R-2 responded.

"I have no idea what he is talking about Master Luke; I don't remember anything of the sort. It's probably a loose wire." C-Threepio said.

"I do not have a loose wire!" R2 beeped angrily.

"Hm I thought I took out that sarcasm chip in you R2." Luke said thoughtfully.

"You did." R2 said.

The hooded figures were lead into a spare room where the droid left them saying that they would be served shortly. Finally they took down their hoods, revealing a tall bearded Jedi and a short padawan. The short padawan stated "I have a bad feeling about this." in a Coruscanti accent.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S OBI-WAN!" Leia exclaimed.

"And that's Qui-Gon Jinn who gave me the holos!" Luke said

"I don't sense anything" the now dead Jedi stated. "It's not anything here master, it's somewhere elsewhere…elusive." The young Obi-Wan stated. "Be mindful of the Living Force Obi-Wan keep your focus on the here and now where it belongs." Qui-Gon reprimanded.

"Oh shot down" Lando said.

"But Master Yoda said that I should be mindful of the future" young Obi-Wan protested. "But not at the expense of the moment"

"Oh shot down again" Han said.

"Shut-up Han and just watch the movie." Luke said.

"Hey it was Lando too!" Han exclaimed.

"Just shut-up Han and watch the movie." Chewie said. Han pouted.

They continued to talk about the mission ending with the Qui-Gon assuring young Obi-Wan that the negotiations would be short, then the scene changed to the Trade Viceroys. They heard that the Jedi were aboard and sent the droid back to the room where the Jedi were, planning to call a man named Lord Sidious.

"Wait a sec." Luke said with shock on his face. "Lord Sidious as in Chancellor Palpatine, that Sith Lord who was able to get the Senate to trust him and then wiped out the Jedi!" Luke exclaimed.

"So these Trade Viceroys are taking orders from a Sith Lord?" Han questioned.

"Yeah as are the Jedi, which means that they are in deep poodoo."

The scene shifted back to the Jedi. Young Obi-Wan asked his master if it was custom to make them wait so long. Qui-Gon said that it wasn't and that there was too much fear in something as simple as a trade dispute. The scene shifted again to the viceroys. They were talking to a hooded figure, while creepy music played in the back ground.

"Why do I get the feeling that this hooded figure is both Chancellor Palpatine/Lord Sidious?" Luke asked.

"Oh what gave it away, the creepy back ground music or the hooded cape that just screams "Hello I'm evil." R2 beeped.

"Shut up R2." Luke retorted. Everyone laughed.

The Viceroys were talking to the Sith when he told them to kill the Jedi, but he also said that the Chancellor was foolish to send the Jedi.

"Ha, he just called himself foolish" Chewie said.

The Sith continued to say that they needed to send in the troops to Naboo early.

"Oh no those poor people." Leia said remembering Alderaan.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this Obi-Wan has everything under control." Lando said.

The scene shifted to the ship that the Jedi had come in. They were being attacked by the Trade Federation. Before they even had the chance to put up their shields, their ship was destroyed. Immediately the scene shifted again to the Jedi. They sprung up with lightsabers active.

"Wait, how did they know that they were in danger?" Han asked.

"When people die that you have interacted with, you feel sort of a snap. Both that dead Jedi and Obi-  
>Wan felt those pilots die, making them realize that they were in danger." Luke informed.<p>

"That's how I knew where to find Luke after the fight he had, while you were in Carbonite." Leia said.

"Well that makes a lot more sense. I had always wondered how you knew where to find him." Lando said thoughtfully.

The cameras cut to the vents in the room with the Jedi. There was deadly smoke pouring out of them. Quickly they both took a deep breath before they could breathe in the deadly toxins. Outside the room, droids stood with blasters. One said "They have to be dead by now open the doors." The doors were opened and out stepped the droid that looked similar to C-Threepio.

"Oh no, how did they survive." Leia said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, you underestimate how long Jedi can hold their breath." Luke said.

"Quite true master Luke, with force enhanced breathing….." Threepio went on to explain the process of force enhanced breathing while everyone else watched the movie.

Soon after the droid stepped out, two cylinders, one blue and one green, appeared in the smoke. The Jedi soon stepped out and defeated the droids outside of their room, and hurried toward the viceroy's room.

"Wow Ben has amazing fighting skills." Luke said aghast.

"Yeah, kid. I mean he could beat you any day that ended with a y" Han said staring at the holo with an impressed look on his face.

"Blind folded, and with one hand tied behind his back." Leia said in awe.

"Hey!" Luke protested.

"Well, it's the truth!" Chewie exclaimed defensively.

"Can we please just get back to the movie now?" Leia asked exasperated.

Qui-Gon plunged his lightsaber into the door of the viceroy's room.

"I never thought to use a lightsaber that way." Luke said thoughtfully.

The scene shifted to inside the viceroy's room. The Viceroys sent a transmission for more droids and droidekas to defeat the Jedi, while they closed extra doors.

"Like that will stop them." Han said. "I've seen what you can do with that lightsaber of yours Luke, those droids don't stand a chance."

Qui-Gon was starting to break through the doors. The Viceroys were getting worried.

"Good they should be worried, nothing can hold off a lightsaber." Luke said.

They were almost through when the droidekas arrived. They started shooting at Obi-Wan, but as he blocked their shots, they put up shields and the dead Jedi had to help them. Because of the shields the Jedi were forced to retreat.

"What about the Viceroys." Leia said.

"I'm sure they won't survive much longer. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon probably had to take a slight detour." Luke said confidently.

Obi-Wan and the old Jedi climbed up the ventilation shafts, dropping down behind some boxes. Peeking around, they realized that the Viceroys weren't only planning on blockading the trade routes, but also seemed to be planning to invade the planet with a droid army.

"Now that is illegal." Lando said.

The Jedi agreed to part ways and meet up later. The scene ended with Obi-Wan making the snarky comment "Well you were right about one thing master, the negotiations were short."

"Hey look R2, he's almost as sarcastic as you!" Luke said.


End file.
